A weird Dilema
by Flower of Egypt
Summary: WARNING!! this is err.. a slash.. to say the least. I was very bored when i wrote this, and it is nothing like what i usually do, but heck R/R anyways, please.


Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, and Voldemort, are all sitting around a large table in a muggle coffee shop the group just broken into.   
  
"So, Harry how is the scar? Feeling any better?" Severus asks Harry.  
  
"No, Sevi, I still feel like crap. I just don't understand why. Me and Voldie have been friends for many years now, but it still hurts when he is near." Severus looks at Harry, concerned.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that Harry, I feel really really bad now." Voldemort says, coming over to Harry, giving him a large hug.  
  
"I know, Voldie, no hard feelings." Voldemort sniffles a bit.   
  
"I'm so touched that you could forgive me after all that." He says, crying.  
  
"Oh, it's okay," Harry said, comforting him. "All you were doing was trying to take over the world. It's understandable."  
  
"Really?" Voldemort asks, full of hope.  
  
"Really, all you did was kill my parents, no problem."  
  
"Awww, Harry, you're the best." Voldemort hugs Harry once more. They part, and Voldemort walks back to his seat. Hermione and Draco both smile at Harry.  
  
"I am so happy to see that you don't let a little thing like the death of your parents bother you, Harry." Hermione said, clutching Draco's hand. "After all, Draco killed my mudblood parents, and now, we're married." She kissed Draco.   
  
"Yea Harry, when's the wedding?" Draco asked. Harry blushed, so did Voldemort. "Well?"  
  
"Draco, we aren't at that level yet, just friendship." Draco nodded, not believing a word.  
  
"Uh huh, and what was it you two were doing last night, in your apartmen?" he asked, slyly.  
  
"Umm... Er, Stuff... Hey, how did you know about that?" Harry replied, very embarrassed.  
  
"Thin walls," Draco said.  
  
Severus broke into tears as the conversation began to take meaning. "But Harry," he whined, "I thought you loved me." Harry looked from Severus to Voldemort, trying to decide.   
  
"You were with Sevi too?" Voldemort asks, looking as though he would cry again. "I never knew. Harry, how could you?"   
  
Harry frowned, and then burst into tears. "I don't know who to *hiccup* pick....." he looked at Draco and Hermione, both of whom were looking upset at the encounter. "You guys, what should I do?" he wailed.  
  
A crash is heard from the other room the room in the front. "You should choose me Harry! I love you!" Another silver haired person walked into the room, stumbling over pieces of trash.  
  
"Dad!" Draco cried, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come to get tell Harry how I truly feel! Harry I love you. Please come home with me!" Lucius Malfoy howled.  
  
Harry looked distressed. Both Severus and Voldemort looked up at Lucius, both wearing identical masks of rage. "I'll kill you Lucius!" Voldemort said, pulling wand out of his magenta robes.  
  
"Yea, and if he doesn't I will," Severus yelled, pulling his wand from his plum robes. Harry was sobbing in the corner; he had no clue what to do. Hermione and Draco just stared, not knowing what to do either.  
  
Draco suddenly got an idea. He jumped up, and pulled out his wand. "I'll kill you all. Leave Harry Alone!!"  
  
"Oh, Draco, you're soooo brave!" Hermione wails.  
  
Lucius, Voldemort, and Severus put their wands down. "But... But... we just want Harry to love us. Can't he love us?" Voldemort asked, Severus and Lucius nod in agreement.  
  
Draco looks over at Harry, who is still crying uncontrollably. "No, now go, take a bathroom break or something."   
  
"Fine," Severus grumbles. Lucius starts to cry, and Voldemort frowns.  
  
Harry looks up, wiping away his tears. "OH Draco, you're my hero!" he cries, sounding like a swooning girl. He jumps up, and runs over to Draco, and throws his arms around him. Draco kisses him, and Hermione sits in her chair. Fuming. "Draco, I thought you loved me."  
  
Draco stops his snogging session, for an instant. "Oh Hermie, Harry is much better in bed than you." And with that, both Harry and Draco pull out their wands, pointing them at Hermione. "Avada Kadavra!" both say, and with a flash of green light, Hermione was dead. Draco smiled at Harry, and they went back to snogging in peace.  
  
Disclaimer - I own no one, got it, good. I only own the plot.  
  
A/N okay, this is very messed up, I know, but hey, I am so bored (I wrote this like in ten minutes) umm.. Please review, and please note that all flames shall be used to toast marshmallows. And if you do hate it, tell me why, don't just give me the immature 'it sucks' Kay??  



End file.
